


The Panic

by Petrichoraflora



Series: In a million other lives [8]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/F, Its an elevator fic, Stressed Miranda, claustrophobic Miranda, probably mainly fluff, what up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Miranda is having panic attacks, because of stress and the twins are gone from home for a while the first time and she is not handling it well. And then she gets stuck in an elevator WHELP!





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I haven't really gotten anywhere on You Are The Reason but I'm sorta stuck, so here's some cute shit I will probably add more to later since I had ideas for this.

Andy rushed into the office five minutes after seven.

“Is she here yet? Am I dead? Am I fired?” Andy shouted as she skidded across the floor in her heels, Miranda’s coffee in hand.

Emily didn’t even look up from her computer screen as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

“No, Miranda has not yet arrived. Frankly I’m ready to send out a search party-”  
Andy dramatically slid back across the floor and into her chair.

“-because she has a budget meeting in five minutes and the fact that she isn’t here yet must mean she’s dead or something!”

Andy frowned.

“Don’t say stuff like that Em, Miranda looks great for her age, I’m pretty sure she’s healthier than I am.”

Emily rolled her eyes again and scoffed.

“You know that’s not saying very much. With your diet you could very well die tomorrow.” 

“Says the woman living off nothing but cheese cubes, you’ll die of starvation before any of us die of age.”

Suddenly the room’s temperature dropped and the air stilled.

“Quit your yammering the both of you, my coffee better be hotter than hell.” Miranda snapped as she blew past like a hurricane in five inch prada heels.

Andy frowned. Miranda hadn’t requested assistance with her coat, nor had she motioned for Andy to follow her into the office for her task list, as was their usual routine. 

Every morning, she helped Miranda out of her coat. Something they started a little while ago. Instead of tossing it on her desk when she came in, Miranda would come to stand at her desk and wait for Andy to offer her assistance. Then she would motion for Andy to follow her into her office for her task list and she’d ask Andy for the schedule of the day. Sometimes she’d even talk about the twins.

Had she done something wrong? Was Miranda upset with her? She’d been acting strange all week, but this was even worse than before.

“And I suppose she would know, wouldn’t she?”

Andy paused.

“Wait, what?”

Nigel stood at her desk, she hadn't even noticed him approach.

“Her coffee should be hotter than hell, and she would know if it wasn’t..” Nigel said slowly, narrowing his eyes at her.

Andy tilted her head at him like a confused puppy, and Nigel could only sigh.

“I don’t understand.”

Nigel threw his arms up in frustration.

“Six, come on! Devil in prada, she would know how hot hell is, devil lives there?”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Come on Six, that was such a good one! Where is your head at today?” Nigel paused. “What did she do?”

“Who?”

“Christ sake Andy, what has gotten into you? Miranda, what did she do?!”

Andy sighed and frowned.

“Nothing Nigel, I think I’m just tired.”

Nigel sighed and shook his head.

“Fine, don’t tell me. Just focus on your job, Miranda is pissed and will not tolerate any mistakes today.”

Andy nodded.

“Right, focus on work. It can’t possibly be that hard.”

As it turned out it was a difficult task indeed, focusing entirely on her own work, when only a few feet away she could be missing Miranda doing something so incredibly Miranda that at the sight Andy would turn into a puddle at her desk and get nothing done for the rest of the day.

Whether it be fidgeting with her glasses, pursing her lips, or even going as far as to tap her soft lower lip with a pen. Andy wanted to take note of every single movement. 

Though of course she could do no such thing, not really. Lest Miranda catch her, especially today when she was practically breathing fire at everyone who dared look at her wrong. That didn’t stop her though.

Miranda looked beautiful as ever of course, wearing what Andy could only describe as her prada “fuck me” blouse, her tight black “fuck me” slacks and her pointy “fuck me” heels. 

This was causing Andy a great struggle to focus, one of those clothing items on their own, perhaps she could handle. Of course Miranda had managed to put all of her sexiest work clothes on in one day. 

The blouse was a teal chiffon, and even in anger, Miranda’s eyes sparkled. And with a body like that, it wasn’t hard to imagine why tight pants and stilettos would be obscenely hot. How she managed to look so incredible every day and be in such a terrible mood Andy would never know.

How could somebody so incredibly beautiful have such a personality?  
Andy sighed as she shamelessly let her eyes follow Miranda’s figure as she stormed into her office. What she didn’t notice was Nigel approaching for a second time.

“There it is, I knew it! Now there Six, try to keep it in your pants.”

Andy startled easily, she’d been caught. She flashed Nigel an innocent look.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Nigel.” Andy said as confidently as she could.

Nigel rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Well now I definitely know you’re lying. You never call me NIGEL.”

Andy sighed.

“Shoot, I’ll have to remember that.”

Nigel shrugged.

“But in all seriousness, you need to keep your lady boner on the DL. Wouldn’t want La Priestly to catch a whiff of it.”

Andy sighed again and pressed her forehead to her desk in defeat.

“I know, especially today. She’d fire me so fast-”

Nigel tsked at her.

“Dragon or not, Miranda does have a heart. Just a very fragile and protected one. I just mean, with her you either have to be all in, 110% or don’t even bother.”

Andy sat up and raised her brows at him.

“Wait, you think I have a chance?”

“A month ago, with your attitude and wardrobe? Not a chance. But now, especially now that Stephen is out of the picture? Yeah, you’ve got a pretty good chance I’d say.”

“Nige, she’s straight, and my boss. Plus so incredibly out of my league-“

Nigel shook his head.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. And as for sexuality, I happen to know, that you definitely fit her type.”

Andy straightened even more in her seat,

“Wait really?! How do you know that?”

Nigel smirked.

“Let’s say Miranda only ever had a husband in the first place because it was what she thought she was supposed to do.”

Andy nodded.

“And the girls of course, she loves those girls. But in the inside, she’s secretly just another useless lesbian. She’s unable to keep herself together around beautiful women. Just like you.” Nigel finished with a wink. 

Andy blinked, sitting quietly as she mulled over what Nigel had said. Miranda was gay? Miranda had a type? Andy was Miranda’s type?

“Wow. You really think I might have a chance?”

“Honestly Andrea, if you don’t quit your heart eyed moping over there, I swear-“

Nigel shrugged, brushing off Emily’s barb.

“You won’t know till you try. And you should keep an eye on her today, something is wrong,she isn’t even meeting my eyes-”

“Andrea get my coat, I need you at the James Holt showing with me. Have Roy waiting out front for us immediately.”

Andy jumped into action, texting Roy, getting all her things together, grabbing Miranda’s coat from the hooks behind her. Quietly she averted her gaze from Nigel’s laughing eyes as she blushed.

“So excited are we to leap at the beck and call of our great queen.” Nigel chuckled.

Miranda brushed by him as if from nowhere.

“It’s called doing her job, Nigel, something perhaps you could learn from.” Miranda replied, raising a single brow.

Andy smirked, butterflies filling her stomach at the interaction. Though one look at Miranda had her agreeing with Nigel’s suspicions. Not even her makeup could hide the dark circles and tired look in her eyes.

Nigel clutched at his chest jokingly.

“Oh Miranda, how you wound me.”

Miranda just flashed him what looked like the start of a very tired true smile before, looking at Andy with a slightly pleading look, something that puzzled Andy. She had to know that she didn’t even have to ask for Andy to help her into her coat. Andy smiled softly, as she did just that. This was one of her favourite parts of her job.

She gently lifted the coat over Miranda’s shoulders before fixing the collar and smoothing the fabric around her shoulders. Indulging in her chance to touch more than she probably should. Miranda seemingly leaned into the touch a little bit, before pulling away quickly.

“Now come along Andrea, let’s hope this trip isn’t one that disappoints.”

Andy nodded, and followed her towards the elevators.

Patiently she waited at the threshold for Miranda’s permission to join her. Miranda rarely ever said no, but she liked to be sure.

Miranda met Andy’s eyes and gave her a slight nod.

A bright smile spread across Andy’s face, giving Miranda a slight shiver. The elevator doors slid closed, and they were alone.

“Now Andrea, I want you to pay close attention at this showing. Do take notes, I want to hear what you think on our way back.” 

Andy’s eyes widened.

“You want my opinion? On fashion?”

Miranda nodded again.

“Don’t underestimate yourself Andrea, you’ve learned a lot since you first started here. I trust your judgement.”

Andy’s heart dropped in her chest as Miranda’s words spun in her head. She might as well have just confessed her undying love. That was how rare this moment was. Andy took a deep breath.

“Miranda, are you okay?”

Miranda stiffened next to her, and Andy immediately regretted the words, but it was too late to stop now.

“I mean, I know it isn’t really my place to say, but everyone- well I’m worried- about you. Is something going on at home? Is there anything I can do to help-”

Miranda didn’t look at her but pursed her lips.

“You’re right. It’s not your place.” 

The doors slid open and Miranda marched out without another word.

Andy sighed and followed a ways behind her, this would be a fun car ride.

The drive to the James Holt showing was silent. Neither women spoke and Miranda glared determinedly out the window. When Roy opened the door for her, and then Andy, he grimaced and gave her a look that said “good luck”. Andy gave him a half smile and a shrug before following Miranda.

As the entered the space, Miranda ripped off her coat and shoved it into Andy’s arms. Andy sighed and removed her own jacket, heading over the the coat check. Quickly she pulled out her cell and sent Nigel a text.

A: I think I may have made it worse…

His response was quick.

N: Worse?! How did you manage to make it worse?!

A: I don’t know Nige, but something is really wrong with her.

People were grouped in various places in front of the stage mingling before the showing. Andy found Miranda quickly, standing quietly next to her.

Miranda turned and gave her a big fake smile, the one she reserved for the other people at these events.

“Andrea darling, why don’t you do me a favour and grab me a drink!”

Andy winced at her fake tone, and looked down at the floor.

“Yes, Miranda.”

As the rest of the people in her group turned back to their conversations, Miranda grabbed Andy’s arm before she could get away.

“Quit smothering me.” She hissed, a poisonous look in her eyes.

Andy bit back tears as she pulled her arm from Miranda’s grasp.

“Yes, Miranda.”

Andy rushed away to the bar, and pulled out her phone again to find a text from Nigel.

N: Wrong how?

Andy sighed as she ordered Miranda a drink.

A: I don’t know. I’ll explain more later, the showing is about to start.

N: Good luck.

Andy took the drink and headed back over to Miranda, who immediately wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“I don’t want that.”

Andy sighed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot today.

People were starting to move to their seats, and Andy was careful to sit nowhere near Miranda, lest she smother her even more. She rolled her eyes, Miranda was impossible.

As the models began to file across the stage, Andy pulled out her notebook to take notes, just in case Miranda decided she did indeed want Andy’s opinion. Though if she was being honest, she wasn’t sure what Miranda actually wanted when she said she wanted her thoughts. So she just wrote what she thought of each piece that walked out on the floor.

~ Red A-line, boat neck -> would be better without the A-line hem, and the skirt is too loose, tighter would be better

~ Pumpkin orange blouse with tied waist and bell sleeves -> what even is this?

Then at the sound of a ruckus in the front row, Andy’s head snapped up to watch Miranda’s figure bolt across the front of the room towards the restrooms. 

Andy made to stand before pausing, should she go after her? Or would she just snap at her again? 

Deciding to risk Miranda’s fury, Andy stood and followed after her, apologizing for every knee she accidentally bumped.

The bathroom was tucked away in the back of the room, down several hallways. The door was locked.

Andy gently knocked on the door.

“Miranda?”

No response.

Andy pressed her ear to the door and grimaced as she heard the unpleasant sounds of a stomach being emptied. Miranda was throwing up, in a public bathroom.

Andy groaned.

Quietly she sat on the bench outside the bathroom and waited, digging through her purse for a bottle of water and some breath mints for Miranda, maybe some Gravol? After waiting a few more minutes and hearing no change from Miranda, she began responding to emails on her phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Miranda watched Andrea approach across the floor with her drink, Miranda was in no way the best at reading people but she could tell that Andy was upset. She had done that. 

Miranda sighed and screwed up her nose at Andrea, she wanted her to go away, far away from her.

“I don’t want that.”

The people around her began milling towards their seats, so she spun around on her heel and went to find her own.

Moments after she sat down she found herself flanked by two people she didn’t know, people she never bothered to know. This would not do! Where was Andrea? Then she remembered, you silly woman, you sent her away. Miranda chided herself as she felt a restlessness set in.

Miranda looked around her and found she could not see Andrea anywhere, just a sea of acquaintances and strangers. Where are you, you impossibly vexing girl! Now Miranda, she’s doing her job, exactly what you told her to do.

Miranda’s heart began to quicken as the restlessness turned to nausea and immense discomfort. Suddenly her stomach began to roll, and she threw herself up from her chair and bolted towards the bathrooms.

Slamming and locking the door behind her, she pushed into a stall and immediately the contents of her stomach began to force itself from her body. She gasped and groaned as her body betrayed her and shuddered. Her head was spinning, her breathing felt so uneven, why couldn’t she breathe? Hot tears were pouring down her cheeks.

What the hell is wrong with you Priestly?

Her knees were uncomfortable on the cold tile floor, but the cool porcelain of the toilet seat felt cool against her forehead. She groaned quietly.

She heard a soft knock at the door.

“Miranda?”

That insipid girl, I swear-

And her stomach began to act up, and suddenly it was happening again. Over and over until nothing was left and she was dry heaving over the toilet bowl. It felt like hours she was sitting there. Her knees aching.

Then finally it was over. Miranda pulled herself to her feet, and flushed the toilet. She took one look in the mirror before deciding there wasn’t really much she could do at that point, her face was a mess.

Slowly she unlocked the door and pulled it open, on a bench on the opposite side of the hall, Andrea sat waiting. She didn’t even look up as she handed Miranda a bottle of water, her emergency make up bag, and a tiny container of breath mints.

Miranda pursed her lips but took it from her.

“You didn’t bother to watch the showing?”

It slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Andrea sucked her cheeks in and shook her head as she rolled her eyes. She pulled herself to her feet and handed Miranda her coat.

“I told Roy to meet us at the back entrance of the building, I’ll wait in the car.”

And with that she walked away, leaving Miranda standing in the hallway in front of the bathroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When they arrived back at the office, Miranda marched into her office and closed the door.

Emily grabbed Andy’s arm and pulled her to the side.

“Where the bloody hell have you been? You were due back forty five minutes ago!”

Andy snatched her arm away.

“You should ask Miranda, she’s more than impossible today Em, I swear I’m gonna lose it.”

Nigel walked by Miranda’s office, jerking his thumb in her direction.

“What’s up with her?”

Andy groaned, and threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

“I don’t know Nige. First she wants my opinion, then it's not my place to ask if she’s alright and I’m smothering her- she sends me to get her a drink, oh no I don’t want that- then vanishes into the bathroom for over an hour, throwing up into the public toilet. She refuses to open the door, and when she finally does come out it’s- you didn’t bother to watch the showing?! I’m losing my MIND here Nige, I’m gonna kill her!”

Emily rest an arm on Andy’s shoulder.

“Now, I don’t usually say this to anyone who isn’t me, but you really need to relax.”

“UUURGH!” Andy groaned as she threw her purse at the wall behind her desk, tears welled up in her eyes.

Nigel took Andy’s shoulders and pushed her off towards the elevators.

“You, go get a coffee, maybe a muffin. Sit, relax. I’ll talk to Miranda.”

Andy took a deep breath and nodded. Nigel watched the doors close on Andy’s figure before marching over to Miranda’s office. Not even bothering to knock he entered.

“What is the meaning of this intrusion? I did not call for-”

“You’re having the attacks again aren’t you?!”

Nigel stood in front of Miranda’s desk fuming.

Miranda just looked down at her desk, refusing to meet Nigel’s eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Nigel scoffed.

“Cut the bullshit Priestly. What is up with you?! Everyone can tell you’re upset, or something is wrong. You’re driving us all nuts. Tell me, what is going on with you!”

Miranda pursed her lips.

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

Nigel sat down in the chair across from Miranda and took her hand.

“Come on Mir, I’m your best friend. You can talk to me.”

Miranda took a breath.

“The girls are away with their father, it’s the longest they’ve ever been away. The house is so quiet without them, I can’t sleep. My mind has been going crazy without them.” Miranda whispered.

Nigel sighed, and squeezed Miranda’s hand.

“And how long as it been since you last took your medication?”

Miranda bit her lip.

“I- I can’t remember.” Miranda sat up straighter.

“But it shouldn’t matter, I’m a grown adult, I shouldn’t need all these stupid pills to function. I’ll be fine once the girls get back.”

Nigel shook his head.

“And how long will that be? Another week? Another two weeks? Miranda this isn’t healthy.”

Miranda sniffed.

“Three weeks.”

“Let me come stay with you, keep you company. It’ll be like the good old days.” Nigel smiled.

Miranda frowned.

“What about your- that guy- Andrea introduced you?”

“Doug would be fine on his own, for a while.”

Miranda shook her head.

“I couldn’t do that to you Nigel.”

Nigel frowned.

“I do know of a certain doe eyed brunette, who is absolutely desperate to help you, Miranda. If you asked she would stay with you. She doesn’t have anyone at home either.”

“The cook boy?”

Nigel chuckled.

“She left him. She said he insulted you and your magazine way too much for her liking.”

Miranda smiled softly, before leaning onto her desk and covering her face with her hand.

“Oh Nigel, I was absolutely dreadful to her today. She doesn’t deserve that.”

Nigel leaned down to meet her eyes.

“Just, talk to her. She’ll understand.”

“I don’t even understand it Nigel. I want her nearby all the time, but then I realize I shouldn’t, I won’t always have her around. Her presence, is a great comfort to me.”

Nigel nodded.

“I figured as much. I remember Alison, you were the same way with her all those years ago too.”

The two of them chuckled.

“I suppose that’s true isn’t it?”

“So you’ll ask her?”

Miranda nodded.

“I’ll think about it.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the work day came to an end, people began going home. Not Andy though, of course she had to wait for the book.

When she returned from getting herself a coffee, she brought one for Miranda as well. She seemed better, and had even thanked Andy for the coffee.

Now it was late, the office was mostly quiet, but Miranda had not yet left. She kept look over at Andy life she had something to say, but she never said anything. Much to her chagrin, when the book was finished it was delivered straight to Miranda.

Andy sighed, and put all of her things away. Pulling her coat over her shoulders, she approached the elevator. As the doors began to slide shut, a hand slid between them to stop them.

Miranda entered the elevator and stood beside her.

“I’m sorry Andrea, I didn’t realize the time. I should have sent you home.”

Andy shrugged.

“It’s not a big deal, I didn’t have plans or anything.”

Miranda nodded.

“Right.”

They were silent for a moment.

“Andrea, I actually had something I wanted to discu-”

Suddenly the lights in the elevator flickered before dropping them in darkness as the elevator itself fell quickly downwards, before slamming to a stop somewhere between the floors.

Andy found herself on the floor of the elevator, dazed. It happened so fast, what was going on? Then suddenly she heard a low groan, followed by shallow breaths.

“Miranda?”

Andy reached out into the darkness, exploring the floor with her fingers until she found what felt like an ankle. She dragged herself across the floor to find Miranda sitting there as well, in a daze.

“Miranda, are you alright?” Andy whispered, gently feeling down Miranda’s shoulders.

Miranda only responded with a few shuddered breaths.

Andy began to panic. Was Miranda injured? Why wasn’t she responding? As she felt Miranda shaking next to her, she understood.

“Hey Miranda, it’s okay. We’re okay, just breathe. Nice and slow.”

“It’s so- so dark. We’re trapped- trapped. Oh god.”

Miranda Priestly, was hyperventilating in an elevator in the dark. Andy grasped Miranda’s hands to find them clammy, she squeezed them reassuringly, as Miranda let out a soft sob.

“Hey, its okay. I’ve got you. Everything will be okay. Just breathe. In and out, nice and slow. I’ve got you.”

Miranda shuddered again.

“I think- I might- sick.”

Andy paused in thought, before reaching for her purse and digging through it, feeling everything in it. She pulled out a plastic bag and handed it to Miranda.

“Here, if you need to throw up. I also have gravol if you think that’ll help?”

Miranda took the bag from her hand, but didn’t say anything.

“Well, I guess it couldn’t hurt.” Andy muttered, as she pulled that out of her bag as well. 

Miranda was quiet, other than her gasping breaths.”

“Just focus on the sound of my voice okay? You’re alright, just breathe.”

She gently touched Miranda’s cheek, wiping her tears from her cheeks, before gently pressing the pill to her lips. Miranda opened her mouth and Andy placed the pill on her tongue.

“You just have to chew that okay? That should help your stomach a little bit.”

Miranda’s cheeks were hot, but regardless she leaned into Andy’s touch.

“Let’s get you out of this jacket, you’re overheating.”

Miranda sniffled, but didn’t stop Andy from undoing the front of her jacket, and pushing it off her shoulders.

“There we go. Now I have to go press the emergency call button.”

Miranda whimpered.

“Andrea- Andrea please- please don’t go. Don’t go.” 

Andy sighed, pulled Miranda closer and hugged her tightly. She could feel Miranda’s damp cheeks against her neck. She gently began to smooth her hand up and down Miranda’s back, and comb her fingers through Miranda’s hair, pushing her bangs from her face.

Miranda’s breaths began to slow, and her shaking stopped as she cuddled into Andy.

“There we go, you’re alright.”

Miranda whimpered again.

“Can I get the button now? It’ll take a second and then I’ll be right back here next to you.”

Miranda nodded and reluctantly pulled back from Andy’s embrace.

Andy got to her feet, feeling along the walls for the buttons, and then feeling for the raised lettering underneath the emergency call button.

There was no answer.

“Shit.”

Andy dug through her pockets looking for her cell, when she found it she immediately dialled for Nigel. 

Miranda’s breathing began to grow desperate again, Andy moved back over to her and sat next to her again. Miranda immediately grabbed onto her. Andy rubbed her back softly.

“Hello?”

“Nige? Oh thank god! I you to call the Elias Clarke front desk, or just go down and talk to them I don’t care. I don’t remember the number, and I’m a bit stuck.”

“Isn’t it in your desk?”

Andy sighed.

“Yes but I’m not at my desk Nige, Miranda and I are stuck in the elevator.”

Nigel was quiet.

“Nige?”

“Six, Miranda is claustrophobic.” 

Andy looked down to her shoulder where Miranda was currently curled up.

“Yeah, I noticed that. Can you please just- go to the desk.”

“I’m on it.”

Nigel hung up.

A few minutes passed.

Miranda whimpered.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. I’ve got you.”

Suddenly through a crackling static, a voice filled the dark elevator.

“Yes hello, we just sent people, they’re working on the elevator right now. Is everyone alright?”

Andy sighed with relief and disentangled herself from Miranda to approach the speaker.

“Yes we’re alright. A little shaken, but good.”

“How many of you are there?”

“Just Miranda and I.”

There was a few moments of silence.

“Miranda Priestly?” The voice was quieter this time.

“That’s the one.”

Another few moments of silence.

“We’ll get you out as soon as we can, but it might be a while.”

Andy nodded to herself.

“Our technician is saying it may take an hour or so. We’ll work on getting some food and water to you, and getting the lights back up.”

“Sounds great, thank you.”

The voice did not reply, it was quiet again.

Andy felt her way back over to Miranda, who was not doing too well.

As soon as Andy was within reach, Miranda grabbed onto her.

“You’re alright, they’re going to get us out.”

Miranda shuddered.

“We’ll be in here for an hour, at least!”

Miranda’s voice was muffled by Andy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but it’ll be okay. I’ll be here with you and then you have nothing to worry about!” Andy replied enthusiastically, gently ruffling Miranda’s hair.

Even in the dark, Andy swore she could feel Miranda glaring at her, and she immediately realized what she had done.

“Oh my god Miranda, I am so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking-”

Miranda took a slow and steady breath, though Andy could tell she was starting to lose her grip again.

“Don’t be silly- it’s fine.” Miranda gasped, and took another slow breath.

Andy smoothed her hand in circles on Miranda’s back, the fabric of her shirt making Andy’s palms tingle.

“Try to relax Miranda, everything will be alright. Just take nice slow breaths.”

“What does it sound like I’m trying to do?!” Miranda snapped, followed by a few quick breaths.

Andy pulled back from Miranda, maybe she needed space? Miranda whimpered in response.

“No, I’m sorry- please stay close- please.”

Andy sighed and pulled Miranda into her arms, humming softly. Miranda did her best to take slow breaths, focusing on the pace of Andy’s own breaths and her soft humming, the soothing ministrations on her back. Slowly she was lulled back into a more relaxed state.

“There we go.” Andy whispered, as she gently wiped Miranda’s damp cheeks.

Miranda let out a slow breath.

“Andrea-”

Suddenly the lights in the elevator flickered on.

Andy looked over to Miranda, her hair and clothes were slightly dishevelled, and her makeup smudged, but Andy’s heart skipped several beats regardless when she finally met Miranda’s soft blue eyes.

“Thank you.” Miranda whispered.

“Of course Miranda, I’m always here for you. Whatever you need, it’s my job to provide.” Andy said with a smile.

Miranda sniffled and curled into Andy’s side.

“Right, of course.”


	2. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll like this update. I reworked the plot around, hopefully it's okay.

It was just after eleven thirty when the workers opened a hatch in the top of the elevator to drop down some bottles of water.

Andy got up to meet them, reaching for the drinks.

“Thank you so much.”

The worker nodded, his face grim.

“We thought about trying to get you guys out through here, but it’s a bit of a climb to the closest floor and we didn’t think it would be safe.”

Andy nodded understandingly.

“I appreciate all that you guys are doing, we’ll be okay.”

The worker gave her a nod before closing the hatch to work on their repairs.

Andy sat back down on the floor of the elevator, handing Miranda one of the bottles.

Miranda took it, giving her a grateful look.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, slowly sipping their water. Miranda was focused on her breathing, and keeping it relaxed.

“You said you had something you wanted to discuss?” Andy asked suddenly.

“I did?”

Andy nodded.

“Right before the elevator- fell. You said you had something you wanted to discuss.”

Miranda sighed, but immediately her heart quickened its beating.

“Right, I suppose I did.”

The two of them were silent again, but Andy could tell that Miranda was stressed. She knew the best thing to do to keep her relaxed was to distract her. But of course Miranda had to make that difficult.

“Miranda.”

“Yes, Andrea.”

“Did you want to discuss it now? I don’t think we’ll be going anywhere any time soon..” Andy raised her brows.

She could sense the apprehension coming off of Miranda in waves. She’d never seen her look so scared and unsure. She wasn’t sure whether she should be comforting her, or pretending she didn’t notice.

When Miranda took a shuddered breath, Andy’s decision was made. Gently she reached her arm around Miranda’s shoulders. Then with the other hand placed her water on the floor, and held both Miranda’s hands together in her lap.

“Hey, it’s okay. If it makes you upset we don’t have to talk about it.”

Miranda sighed, and leaned her forehead against Andy’s jaw.

“Nigel said it would help me if I discussed it.”

Andy smiled.

“Did he now?”

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Andy before, nodding.

“Yes, it seems he believes you are a good person to discuss it with.”

“Alright, well you can take your time.”

Miranda nodded and took a deep breath.

“Andrea as you know, I- we, work in a very stressful environment.”

“Mhmm.”

Andy squeezed Miranda’s hands gently, and gave her an encouraging smile.

Miranda grumbled in frustration.

“This won’t make any sense.”

Andy bit her lip. What was so important that Miranda was this hung up over it.

“I don’t like talking about my past Andrea, I absolutely abhor it. You know this don’t you?”

Andy blinked in surprise at Miranda’s sudden outburst.

“Of course, Miranda. I don’t want you to feel like you HAVE to tell me anything.”

Miranda frowned, and closed her eyes, centering herself.

“When I was a little girl, my parents had fallen upon hard times. Tensions were high in the house, it was absolutely horrible. My father constantly angry, and my mother was just as bad. I guess I couldn’t handle it, I wasn’t strong enough-”

Andy pulled Miranda closer to her.

“Well, I began to have these fits, of emotion or stress I don’t know. I was so scared, and they never went away. I left home, found a job and saved until I could afford to come to the states for school. I met Nigel, we were so close. He saw one of my- episodes, and convinced me to go to a doctor, who prescribed me an anti-anxiety medication.”

Andy raised her brows as the realization hit her.

“You were having panic attacks.”

Miranda nodded solemnly, as her eyes filled with tears.

“After that, as long as I took the medication, I was fine. But then with Stephen, he called me crazy. Whenever we got into an argument he’d ask if I was only mad because I didn’t take my crazy pills, or maybe I was taking too many. He held it against me Andrea, you understand? He threatened to take my daughters away, because I’m too weak to handle the stress. So I quit them, I gave them up, I can’t lose my girls, Andrea.”

Miranda was practically sobbing at this point. Andy pulled Miranda into a tight hug.

“It took a lot of courage to tell me all that Miranda, you aren’t weak, no matter what that pig says. You’re an incredible woman, Miranda, the strongest I know.”

Andy pulled back to wipe the tears from Miranda’s cheeks.

Miranda sniffled, before looking up at Andy with big watery eyes.

“I’m so sorry, how I treated you today was horrible. Is there anyway you could forgive me?”

More tears poured down Miranda’s cheeks, and Andy wiped them with her sleeves and smiled.

“Of course, Miranda.”

Miranda nodded, before grasping onto Andy again. Hugging her tightly.

“Miranda, how long has it been since you stopped the medication?”

Miranda sniffed.

“I’m not sure I remember, since before the divorce.”

“That’s almost four months, why are you only struggling with it now?”

Miranda sighed.

“It was hard, the first few days I had to struggle with the symptoms of withdrawal, but then it was relatively smooth sailing from there.”

“That was the week you worked from home?”

Miranda nodded.

“But right now, the girls are on a trip with their father. They’ve been gone all week, and won’t be back for another three. The empty house has been- causing a great strain on me I suppose. I haven’t been sleeping,which only worsens the symptoms.”

Andy listened intently to every word Miranda told her, and felt unbelievably touched that Miranda had chosen to confide in her.

“You don’t have anyone who can stay with you?”

Miranda shrugged.

“Nigel offered. I turned him down of course, he has that boy you introduced him to, Doug at home.”

Andy hummed thoughtfully.

“Well then I guess that settles it. Do you want to call Cara and tell her to set up the guest bedroom, or should I?”

“What are you talking about?”

Andy gave Miranda the most loving look she could muster.

“I’m going to be staying with you, at the town house.”

“I can’t ask you to do that, Andrea, I really-”

Andy chuckled.

“You aren’t asking me Miranda, I’m telling you what’s going to happen.”

Miranda frowned as she pulled back from Andrea, her demeanor suddenly becoming harsher.

“You can’t just boss me around Andrea, I am in charge here.”

Andy sighed, and met Miranda’s eyes.

“Miranda, will you please, just let me help you.”

Miranda scoffed.

“Don’t worry Andrea, this isn’t part of your job description, you can just let it go.”

“That’s what this is about? You think I do everything I do for you because it’s my job?”

Miranda glared over at her, but said nothing.

“Is it my job to get you coffee even before you ask, because I can tell you want one? Is it my job to organize your schedule in order for you to be home as early as possible to spend time with your girls? Or why I always schedule your meetings with Irv for the days immediately after an issue comes out, so there’s less on your plate?”

Miranda stayed silent.

“No, last I checked that isn’t in my job description either. But it makes you happy, or it makes your day go a little easier, your life easier.”

Miranda opened her mouth, before closing it again.

“Oh.”

Andy rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Yeah, oh is what I thought. I just think you deserve a little happiness in your life. Even if I can only provide a little bit, it’s better than nothing at all.”

Miranda looked down at her hands sitting in her lap, and Andy sighed.

“So I’ll be calling Cara, to ask her to prep the guest room.”

Andy paused, watching Miranda’s body language. If she hadn’t been looking, she wouldn’t have noticed the smallest nod, that Miranda gave her.

“Good. I probably won’t be able to get any clothes brought to the townhouse til tomorrow-”

“I can lend you something.” Miranda offered, her voice hoarse.

“Alright.”

Miranda shifted back over into Andy’s space, and Andy extended her arm so Miranda could lean into her.

“Now just relax, rest your eyes. I’ll take care of everything.”

Miranda sighed and nodded, after an emotional rollercoaster of a day, she was exhausted. She could feel her eyes slipping, and just as the closed, her head jerked as she snapped up awake.

Andy chuckled softly.

“You can trust me, Miranda, everything is going to be fine. I’ll take care of everything.” Andy repeated, as she gently rubbed her hand in circles on Miranda’s back.

Miranda hummed softly.

“You always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, as always. I love to hear from you! :)


	3. Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more of this one. Remember when these were all supposed to be short little oneshots? Yeah me neither, lol. Enjoy!

It was only another hour until the elevator was up and running again. Andy was seated on the floor, Miranda leaning against her. Andy couldn’t believe, that Miranda Priestly, was leaning on her shoulder, practically dead asleep. It felt like she was at an animal shelter, and the angriest, meanest cat, had sat in her lap and begun to purr. 

She chuckled a little. Miranda really was a bit like an angry shelter cat. A long life filled with horrible caretakers, until now. And she’d picked Andy.

Andy smiled down at Miranda’s sleeping figure. Then without warning the elevator began to rise, going upwards to the nearest floor no doubt.

Andy looked down at Miranda again, should she wake her?

The doors slid open, to a very tired look Nigel on the other side. 

“Oh thank god you guys are alright!” Nigel exclaimed.

Andy pressed a finger to her lips.

“Shhh, Nige. Give her a second.”

Gently Andy pushed Miranda’s bangs from her face, stroking her cheek.

“Miranda?”

Nigel took one look at the scene in front of him, Miranda asleep on Andy and smiled. Quickly he pulled out his phone to snap a picture. Andy waved a hand at him.

“Really?!”

Nigel chuckled.

Andy gently jostled Miranda again.

Miranda’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hmmm?”

Nigel began to help Andy collect all their things, left splayed out on the floor.

“Hey, you made it. They fixed the elevator, we can go.”

Miranda sighed.

“You always take care of everything, don’t you.” Miranda mumbled.

Andy rolled her eyes, and helped Miranda up to her feet.

“What do you say we take the stairs down?” Nigel joked, as he help Andy lead Miranda to the stairs.

“Sounds good to me.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Roy sat idling in front of Elias Clarke, immediately he jogged over to Andy to help her get Miranda into the car.

She was more awake now, though disoriented.

Roy helped her into the car before turning to Andy.

“Did you want a ride home?”

Andy sat down in the seat next to Miranda.

“Actually, Roy I’m staying at the town house tonight.”

Roy gave her a smile, and nodded, before rounding the car and getting into the driver's seat.

Andy turned to find Miranda watching her, looking more and more like her usual self. Andy smiled, and leaned over to squeeze Miranda’s knee.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

Miranda narrowed her eyes.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

Andy internally rolled her eyes, she supposed now that she was rested, the vulnerability was gone. Of course Miranda had to make every step difficult.

“Because I care about you.”

Miranda nodded slowly.

“I suppose if there is no me, there is no job.”

Andy sighed, and gave Miranda an incredulous look.

“Seriously Miranda?”

Miranda shrugged, and pursed her lips.

“I don’t understand you.”

Andy rolled her eyes.

“Is it so hard to believe, that I actually just like you. That I care for your wellbeing?”

Miranda narrowed her eyes again.

“Yes.”

Andy looked back out the window. 

“Then I guess I’ll have to prove it to you.”

Miranda watched her for a moment, before looking at Andy’s hand still resting on her knee. Timidly, she placed her own hand on top of Andy’s, and smiled to herself.

“I’m feeling better, thank you.”

Andy grinned out the window, triumphantly. Sachs: 1, Priestly: 0.

They entered the townhouse, and for the first time Andy realized how eerily big and quiet the house was. She could understand why Miranda felt uncomfortable here.

“Did you want to head to bed straight away? Or if you like I can run you a bath?” Andy rambled a bit, it felt weird being here with just Miranda, knowing the rest of the house was empty now, and Cara had already gone home.

Miranda raised a brow.

“I’m perfectly capable of running my own bath, Andrea.” Miranda said flatly, as even in her tired state she gracefully removed her shoes.

Andy rolled her eyes.

“Yes you’re capable, but you aren’t required to.”

Miranda stayed there, position firm.

“Just let me take care of you, for goodness sake, when was the last time anybody ran you one? Probably a while right?”

Miranda’s facial expression was unreadable. Andy approached her and took her hands.

“Just relax, I’ll take care of everything.”

Miranda pursed her lips, but nodded reluctantly before stalking off towards her office.

“If I smell anything other than lavender in that bathroom I will be utterly displeased.”

Andy grinned and followed after her.

“Yes Miranda.”

Andy stood in the doorway of Miranda’s office and watched her round the desk, and open the book in front of her. Perching her glasses on her nose and began to peruse it’s pages. Suddenly noticing Andy standing there, she paused and raised her eyebrows over her glasses.

“I trust you know where my master bath is located.”

Andy’s eyes went wide.

“You want me to- in your bathroom- while you-”

Miranda rolled her eyes, and began to stand.

“Well if it’s too much for you I can do it myself-”

“No!”

Miranda raised a single brow at Andy, as Andy cursed internally, well that was Sachs: 1, Priestly: 1.

“I’ll take care of everything.”

And off like a bullet, Andy shot upstairs. She stood in the doorway of Miranda’s bedroom. She couldn’t help but feel like she was intruding on Miranda’s space. Though Miranda HAD basically dared her. And Andy Sachs, never backed down from a challenge.

Andy entered the bedroom, and immediately went to the bathroom. She could be nosy later.

Andy was surprised to find it to be a fairly regular sized bathroom. There was a full length mirror on the far wall, and various products lined the countertop.

The tub thankfully didn’t look complicated. There weren’t jets, or anything fancy. Just a regular bathtub, though it was quite deep. Though on the side there seemed to be an odd contraption she didn’t understand. Hopefully she wouldn’t need to use it.

First she turned on the water, testing the temperature. Assuming the rest of Miranda was anything like her mouth, the water would need to be hotter than any other normal person would want it.

So she turned it up, to the point where it was almost so hot she couldn’t hold her hand there for too long.

“Perfect.”

Leaving the tub to fill, Andy began searching the cupboards under the countertop for any sort of bath oil or soap or whatever.

Andy raised her brows in surprise. Was that a bath bomb? 

“Huh.”

Andy pulled it out, and gently took a sniff, only to immediately sneeze. Yup, definitely lavender.

Looking over the package to find no instructions, Andy shrugged, and decided to just hope for the best. She had never used a bath bomb, she was usually allergic to most of that stuff and didn’t usually want to risk it.

She gently dropped the bath bomb into the tub, and watched a swirl of purple and pink engulf the tub. Hopefully this would be classy enough for Miranda. As the tub finished filling, Andy did a little more digging under the sink to find several candles and a lighter.

Placing them strategically around the tub and countertops, she stood back to admire her handy work.

Too bad she didn’t have any flower petals. Andy chuckled to herself as she turned off the water and headed down the stairs to get Miranda.

On a sudden impulse she bypassed the office and headed to the kitchen instead, searching through Miranda’s wine. Finding what she was looking for, she poured it into two glasses, leaving hers on the counter before running Miranda’s glass up to the bathroom.

She rested it on the floor next to the tub, before heading back downstairs to Miranda.

Quietly she stood in the office doorway. Miranda was engrossed in her work. Her forehead was tense, her shoulders clenched as she frowned. Andy watched as her posture slowly grew more and more tense. Clearly there was a problem she didn’t know how to fix.

Andy entered the office, suddenly emboldened she walked around the back of Miranda’s chair. Gently she placed her hands on Miranda’s shoulders.

“Hey, your bath is ready for you.”

Miranda grunted noncommittally.

Andy sighed as she began to knead Miranda’s shoulders, revelling in the sound of Miranda’s pen hitting her desk.

“Hmmmmm.” Miranda sighed.

Andy smiled to herself as she felt Miranda relax against her hands.

“Is this really so important that it can’t wait until tomorrow?”

Miranda didn’t respond as Andy began massaging up the back of her neck and Miranda went limp and she bit back a moan.

Andy chuckled, and spun Miranda’s chair around, leaning in so her eyes were level with Miranda’s.

“Your bath is ready.”

Miranda sat slightly gobsmacked, and pouted a little as she pulled herself to her feet.

“Very well.”

Andy smirked, Sachs: 2 Priestly: 1.

Miranda sauntered off towards the bedroom with what Andy was sure was more swing in her hips, which frankly was just unfair. Though judging by the lack of more instructions or complaints, Andy decided she did a good job getting a bath ready for Miranda. The bathroom door was closed when she got to the bedroom. Andy smiled to herself, knowing Miranda would HAVE to feel relaxed after this.

Suddenly the door was cracked open and Miranda stuck her head out, Andy could only bite her lip as her imagination went wild with what could be behind the door. As if knowing exactly what she was thinking, Miranda smirked a little.

“Stay close.”

Andy just nodded, and the bathroom door was closed again. Quickly she ran down the stairs to get her glass of wine, and on her way back up the stairs she stopped in Miranda’s office to see if she could find a book to read. Making practically a random selection, she then ran back to Miranda’s bedroom, and sat on the very edge of the bed to wait for Miranda.

Upon closer inspection of her choice, Andy chuckled. It was clearly a book that belonged to one of the twins, probably Caroline if she knew them as well as she thought she did.

There was a woman in green on the cover, holding a bow and arrow ready to shoot. The Forest Wife. Andy shrugged, the book was well worn, so clearly whoever it belonged to had to have thought it was good.

Deciding to sit on the floor and lean against Miranda’s bed, Andy cracked open the book and began to read.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Miranda stared down at the book, something was wrong with photo she was looking at, but she couldn’t quite place it. If she was honest, she’d admit that her mind was not focused on the task she wanted done. Andrea was clearly going to be a distraction while she stayed at the townhouse. 

As if summoned by thought alone, she felt Andrea’s hands on her shoulders.

“Hey, your bath is ready for you.”

Miranda grunted in response. Her mind was still turning over the photo in front of her, the model stared back at her as if mocking her.

Then Andrea’s hands began to move, her magical, magical hands. Miranda’s pen fell from her hand as she leaned into Andrea’s movements. 

“Is this so important that it can’t wait until tomorrow?”

Miranda couldn’t even formulate a response and Andrea began squeezing up the back of her neck to the base of her skull. Her body went practically limp against her will, as she held in a moan. Then with a final squeeze Andrea spun the chair around, both of them eye to eye.

“Your bath is ready.”

Andrea’s expression felt flirty. Was Andrea flirting with her? Not possible. Miranda couldn’t help but feel more relaxed with Andrea’s presence.

“Very well.”

She got up from her office chair and began the walk to her bedroom. If there was an extra swing in her hips as she walked, she would never say it was purposefully for her first assistant following behind.

As she entered the bathroom the smell of lavender engulfed her, she could feel the tension falling off of her. She smiled at the sight of the rows of candles lit, the glass of wine waiting next to the tub. That girl was impossible, and yet so caring. Miranda couldn’t help but let the hope bubble up inside her.

As she began to carefully remove her clothes she heard Andrea enter the room, hiding behind the door she peeked into the room. Andrea met her eyes and immediately began to blush. Miranda smirked, you still got it Priestly.

“Stay close.”

She whispered softly, and Andrea nodded. 

Miranda closed the door and removed the rest of her clothes before stepping into the tub and sinking into the scalding water.

“Oooohhmmmm.”

She sighed. 

Andrea was so incredibly right, when she said she hadn’t done this in a while. She turned on the water heater, its only purpose was to keep her bath water warm. Miranda had to admit that perhaps it was a ridiculous purchase, but she if she was going to work as hard as she did, she might as well enjoy the perks.

She sank into the water up to her neck, and closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifting to her beautiful Andrea. She wondered if perhaps one day the two of them would take a bath like this together. It was a foolish thought, of course. Don’t be ridiculous Miranda, she’s so young and so full of life. Why would she ever want you? Regardless she let her fantasies take over, at least for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you!! Hope you liked it!


	4. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, so this story is finally over!!! I finally wrote stuff, yay me!!!! Lol

Miranda wrapped herself in a soft robe, and cracked the bathroom door open. Rid of her makeup and clothes, her armour, she felt exposed. She wasn’t sure it was a feeling she wanted to truly become acquainted with.

Though at the sight of her Andrea curled up on the floor, asleep, with her hands curled around a book all of these thoughts vanished. Her soft breaths blew her bangs from her eyes.

Quietly she tiptoed past the sleeping girl to pull on some pyjamas. She opted for a silky camisole and matching shorts. The style and colour- a pastel pink- was so unlike her. Younger, but perhaps that wasn’t a terribly horrible thing.

She approached Andrea again, and knelt on the carpet in front of her.

“Andrea.” Miranda whispered softly.

The girl didn’t even stir.

Miranda smiled as she leaned forward and gently touched Andy’s cheek with the back of her fingers.

“Andrea?”

Andrea hummed softly, her eyes fluttering open.

“Miranda?”

Andrea’s eyes slid up her body before they met hers with an expression that made Miranda’s stomach churn.

Miranda immediately pulled back, and turned away.

“I suppose you’ve never seen me without makeup before, perhaps you should take a picture to share with your Runway friends, it’ll last longer.” Miranda said quietly, her voice dripping with venom.

Andrea got to her feet quickly, suddenly very awake. She’d only been awake for a few seconds and Miranda was already mad at her.

“No, Miranda I would never-”

Miranda scoffed, and shooed her away with her hand.

“Don’t bother. I saw the look on your face, shock, disgust, I’m familiar with them all.”

“You’re just pushing me away again! Miranda, you couldn’t be more wrong.”

Miranda turned to glare, tears shining in her eyes and pointed an accusing finger at Andrea.

“Really? Then why not enlighten me with your true intentions, because clearly you’ve been missing the mark!”

Andy sighed, as Miranda’s lower lip trembled. She wanted nothing more than to pull her into her arms and hold her. Though of course doing so now would be suicide. She had to proceed slowly, gently. Miranda was a seemingly wounded animal, ready to attack. She needed to reassure her.

“Awe.”

Miranda’s eyes narrowed.

“What.”

Andy took a deep breath.

“I am in awe of you, Miranda.”

Miranda shook her head.

“Not possible, not here- now, like this.”

Andy took a step towards her, but stared at the floor, afraid of Miranda’s reaction to what she was going to say.

“It’s true. I’m alway, just in awe of you and your beauty, your intelligence, your strength. And then I woke up to find you there in front of me, when I had just been dreaming about you-” Andy chuckled, “the light of the bathroom behind you, like you were an angel- my angel.” Andy shrugged. “I just- all I could think was wow, she looks so beautiful.”

Miranda hadn’t said anything, so Andy looked up cautiously to meet her eyes.

She seemed less angry, thought still guarded.

“Why should I- when you’ve never said- why should I believe you?” Miranda stuttered. Her defenses were weakening.

“Because I have been trying, over and over again, to say. I’ve been trying to reach you, but you’ve refused to hear me.” Andy replied, giving her a sad smile.

Andy stepped closer again, and held out her arms to Miranda, who was eyeing them suspiciously.

“Trust me? After everything, can you trust me?”

Miranda looked up at Andy’s eyes, then back at her outstretched arms before inching forwards.

“I don’t know how to- how to do this.”

Andy smiled lovingly, before taking the final step and pulling Miranda tight into her arms.

“I’ll take care of everything.”

Miranda leaned into Andy’s warm embrace, and tucked her head into the crook of her neck. She couldn’t help the swirl of butterflies as she realized they fit together so perfectly.

“Stay with me?” Miranda whimpered, as a single tears fell down her cheek and all her stress and emotions were released.

Andy pulled her closer.

“As if you could keep me away.”

Andy kissed Miranda’s forehead, before pulling away.

“So.. do you have pjs I could borrow?”

Miranda blushed slightly and nodded.

“There are pjs out for you on the bed in the guest room, but-” Miranda paused, and looked down at the floor, “I would like it very much if after you changed you would come back here, and stay- with me.”

Andy chuckled, before leaning in and kissing Miranda’s temple.

“That was the plan.”

Miranda watched her leave, before climbing into bed herself, and patiently waiting for her Andrea’s return. Minutes passed, and Miranda began to grow worried Andrea had no intention of coming back, or staying.

Andy entered the bedroom, and Miranda scowled as Andy switched off the light and climbed into the bed.

“Is this okay?” Andy asked.

Miranda grumbled.

“You took much too long.”

Andy sighed and reached for Miranda in the dark, attempting to pull her closer.

“Well to be fair, you do have various different guest rooms, on several floors of this house, and you didn’t really specify which one, so…”

Miranda felt her face growing hot.

“Oh.”

Only then did she allow Andy to pull her close under the covers. Never did Andy think in a million years, that she would be Miranda’s big spoon.

They were both silent for a moment, Andy felt herself relax.

“Andrea?”

“Yes Miranda.”

“I’m- sorry I didn’t tell you which guest room I meant.”

Andy smiled, and tightened her arms around Miranda’s waist.

“It’s okay. I accept your unnecessary apology.”

Andy nuzzled her nose along the back of Miranda’s neck and her hair line. She smelled so good, so familiar.

“Andrea?”

“Yes Miranda.” 

Andy tried very hard to keep the laughter out of her voice.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier- you’ve been nothing but patient and kind to me.”

“Miranda you don’t need to apologize for being scared. It’s okay, I understand.”

“Okay.” Miranda whispered.

A few more minutes passed. Suddenly Miranda rolled over in her arms, so they were nose to nose. Andy could almost make out her silhouette in the dark.

“Andrea?”

“Yes, Miranda.”

Miranda was quiet, long enough Andy began to wonder if she’d fallen asleep. When she spoke again, it was a hoarse whisper.

“Andrea, why are you so nice to me?”

Andy took a deep breath, and prayed she wasn’t about to scare Miranda shitless.

“I am nice to you Miranda, because- because I love you, and I think you deserve it. Is that okay?”

Miranda only nodded, and Andy felt Miranda’s nose bump hers.

In a final act of courage, Andy closed the space between them and kissed Miranda as softly and gently as she possibly could. She heard Miranda whimper against her mouth, and took that as an invitation. Andy wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer, before letting it slide up Miranda’s back and into her hair.

Andy pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

“Oh.” 

Andy smiled, before pecking her lips again.

“Now I really think we should get some sleep, we have an early day tomorrow.”

“Do you think we could work from home?” Miranda whispered as she rolled back over.

Andy smiled again, as she pulled Miranda back against her.

“Yeah, I’ll take care of everything.”

Miranda hummed softly.

“You always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you enjoyed that, please let me know, I love to hear from everyone, it motivates me. The more motivation the more content I can produce (just sayin :P

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think plsssss! I love hearing from you guys and ya'lls comments motivate me to write faster :))))))


End file.
